Hot and Cold
by Justbeinguseless
Summary: Futbol Frontier International ha terminado y cada jugador vuelve a su casa. La nostalgia llena a Fubuki al saber que no verá a "esa" persona durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando recibe una inesperada visita -Yaoi


**Hola a todos ^^, sé que debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Un paso más cerca de ti", pero no pude resistir la tentación de subir este one-shot xD, es de una pareja poco común pero esta escrito para Tsuki no Tsuki, así que espero que lo leas y que te guste ^^. **

**Otra cosa, no tengo idea de donde vive Fubuki así que aqui puse como si su colegio fuera un internado y durmiera allí xD, espero que les guste y si no, bueno, se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, etc, cualquier cosa pueden decirme ^^, eso es todo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo común, se sentía ansioso, pero no estaba seguro del porqué. Era bastante extraño tener esa clase de emoción, después de todo, últimamente había estado algo decaído, mejor dicho, nostálgico, sólo habían pasado un par de semanas y ya extrañaba a sus amigos del equipo de selección de Japón, quería estar allí para competir junto a ellos, reír, llorar, jugar, todo. Pero más que nada extrañaba a cierta persona, alguien que amaba el calor y el mar más que nada. Fubuki extrañaba a Tsunami, demasiado. Pero ¿por qué?, se supone que eran compañeros de equipo, amigos cercanos, entonces ¿por qué estaba anhelando tanto verlo en ese mismo momento?, que lo abrazara de una protectora y nunca lo dejara ir de esos fuertes brazos, que le acariciara los cabellos de una forma tierna y cariñosa, sentir su compañía, sin tener que hablar, solo estar uno junto al otro, y lo más importante, que le dijera con su característica sonrisa _**"te quiero"**_ mientras le besaba la mejilla. Todas esas preguntas tenían una respuesta muy simple, que Fubuki había encontrado ya hace unos meses, cuando aún no clasificaban a FFI, y era, que lo amaba. Mucho más que gustar, un cariño más grande que simplemente querer, él amaba a Jousuke Tsunami. Se había enamorado de su hermosa sonrisa, que sin importar los problemas que tuvieran allí estaba presente, siempre con optimismo, de sus expresivos ojos que con solo verlos podías saber lo que pensaba, de sus siempre buenas intenciones y del cariño y apoyo que brindaba a todos sin excepción, no, más que eso, él estaba enamorado de cada cosa que hacía Tsunami, cada mínimo gesto que el hiciera era importante para Fubuki. Y es por eso, que ahora sentía un vacío dentro de sí, un dolor en el pecho insoportable, que no sabía cómo podía levantarse cada mañana con él, porque extrañaba Tsunami, extrañaba su presencia, su compañía y su dulce aroma. Nunca creyó que lo vería con esos ojos, pero ya simplemente no podía evitarlo y terminó por aceptarlo, era el corazón quien actuaba sobre la razón.

Afuera corría un frío viento que te calaba hasta los huesos, pero a Fubuki no le importó, algo lo impulsaba a salir de la escuela. Sin dudarlo sacó el primer abrigo que encontró y se lo puso, también se calzó los zapatos y salió a enfrentar el violento viento. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no era un simple viento, sino que también caía nieve, muy levemente es cierto, pero por cómo eran las cosas por esos lugares, pronto habría una tormenta, sin embargo ignoró el clima y siguió caminando por la senda que ya estaba comenzando a acumular la nieve. Llegó a la entrada de su escuela y entonces supo porque tenía tantos deseos de salir de allí. Se veía una cabellera de un color rosa bastante único y una piel morena poco común en ese lugar, luego de que Fubuki logró enfocar mejor la vista, logró percatarse de que dicha silueta mantenía el brazo derecho levantado mientras lo movía de un lado a otro. Confirmado, tal persona era definitivamente Tsunami. Fubuki ni siquiera alcanzó a asimilarlo cuando su cuerpo ya se movía por inercia, corriendo hasta llegar junto al moreno y lanzarse en un cálido abrazo que el peli rosa no dudo en corresponder. Cuando el peli blanco recién cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por su atrevimiento, había extrañado tanto a Tsunami que había actuado sin pensar, se separó lentamente cabizbajo para evitar que el moreno viera su sonrojo

-lo-lo-si-siento –murmuró avergonzado, estar cerca de Tsunami lo ponía nervioso. El más alto sonrió amigablemente y le acaricio el cabello tiernamente

-no te preocupes, ne?, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, creo que ese abrazo expresa que lo mucho que me extrañaste –le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar aún más al menor

-pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías en tu casa como todos –preguntó Fubuki, estaba tan feliz de ver a Tsunami de nuevo, pero moría de por saber porque había llegado su amigo a su hogar, después de todo, el moreno no era de los que gustaba del frío

-¿qué?, ¿no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?, no sabes lo que difícil que fue encontrar este lugar y ya me estas echando –le dijo Tsunami en broma

-no-no es eso –dijo Fubuki preocupado de si había molestado a Tsunami

-solo bromeo, pero… ¿no podemos ir a conversar a otro lugar?, el frío no es mi fuerte –dijo Tsunami, entonces Fubuki recién cayo en la cuenta de que el moreno estaba tiritando notoriamente, a pesar de estar abrigado de tal manera que parecía un osito, el peli blanco no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea, lo que provoco que el moreno lo mirara extrañado y con curiosidad a la vez

-¿Por qué sonríes nee?, quiero saber –dijo infantil

-no es nada Tsunami-kun, vamos, te llevaré a mi escuela –sonrió divertido por la actitud del mayor, quien asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, la cantidad de nieve que caía era cada vez mayor, seguramente pronto se formaría tormenta por lo que Fubuki decidió acelerar un poco el paso, además Tsunami seguía temblando de frío, aunque en realidad solo con ver su piel morena uno sabe automáticamente que esos climas no son para él. El camino estaba más cubierto de nieve que cuando Fubuki recién salió, pero aún no era nada preocupante. Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela y entraron rápidamente, dejando entrar el frío viento por unos segundos, una vez dentro Tsunami se sintió mucho más aliviado, pero seguía temblando, adentro no estaba mucho más cálido tampoco. Fubuki notó como su compañero seguía con frío, pensó que tal vez sería mejor prender la chimenea cuando Tsunami lo interrumpió

-nee Fubuki –llamó su atención el moreno – ¿cómo puedes jugar soccer con este clima, eh? –el peli blanco no pudo evitar reír levemente al ver la cara que ponía su amigo

-este clima ayuda a mejorar mis habilidades, gracias a estas tormentas he llegado a donde estoy –sonrió Fubuki

-eeh, eres sorprendente –le dijo Tsunami para luego sonreír, provocando que el menor se sonrojara levemente

-¿quieres que prenda la chimenea?, no pareces muy cómodo –cambió el tema rápidamente

-claro –sonrió feliz –muchas gracias –Fubuki asintió alegre de poder complacer a quién tanto había anhelado ver, aunque ahora que lo tenía frente a él, se comportaba tímidamente y estaba muriendo de los nervios, no podía ser de otra forma, estar cerca del mayor provocaba demasiadas emociones en el

Fueron juntos hasta el living de la escuela del menor, bueno, en realidad fue Tsunami quién siguió de cerca a Fubuki. Había un montón de leña amontonada junto a la chimenea, pero estaba apilada de tal manera que no había forma de que Fubuki alcanzara a llegar a lo más alto y sacar así la madera, decidió entonces, sacar la que estaba en medio, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podía traer. El mayor mientras tanto, observaba cada movimiento de su amigo, sin olvidar ver cada detalle de nuevo, cada fracción y mísera emoción, para grabarlo en su memoria. El pequeño le parecía tan indefenso y frágil, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo a como dé lugar, tenerlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más de su lado. Pero al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, su atención en cierta forma no estaba al 100% en Fubuki, hasta que un ruido proveniente de donde se encontraba el menor lo hizo prestar más que cuidado en lo que hacía. El peli blanco había logrado sacar un pequeño tronco cortado de los que estaban apilados al medio, pero esa acción había desequilibrado la pila sin que Fubuki se diera cuenta, el seguía de pie junto al montón de leña feliz de que al fin había conseguido por fin algo de madera

- ¡Fubuki! –gritó Tsunami llamando al menor y al instante corrió en su dirección lo más rápido que pudo al ver como pila de leña comenzaba a desarmarse y caer

En ese instante todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que Fubuki se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo con Tsunami sobre el, respirándole en el cuello y quejándose levemente de dolor, al haber recibido el golpe de los maderos de lleno en la espalda

-¿estás bien, Fubuki? –le preguntó preocupado Tsunami

-¿c-como puedes preguntarme eso a mí?, tu eres el que recibió todos los golpes –exclamó preocupado

-je, no es nada comparado con los golpes de las olas al caer de la tabla de surf –respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa

-p-pero…

-no te preocupes, ne? –Fubuki asintió aunque no muy seguro, le era difícil no preocuparse por quien más le importaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de Tsunami y como el mayor no se movía, sólo mantenía la vista fija en su cara, el hecho de que lo estuviera observando de esa manera lo comenzaba poner realmente nervioso y más aún la cercanía que tenían, su pulso se aceleró, estaba casi seguro de que Tsunami podía escucharlo y se ruborizó tanto que por muy poca luz que hubiera, era muy probable que alumbrara –en realidad, era imposible, pero Fubuki no estaba pensando bien en ese momento–. Tsunami miró al peli blanco a los ojos fijamente, y el menor no puedo evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos tan oscuros como la noche y tan brillantes como las estrellas. Ninguno pensaba en nada, sólo se perdieron en los ojos del contrario, Tsunami, al ver como Fubuki se relajaba, actuó inconscientemente, acercándose más a su rostro, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y estaban tan cerca que solo un milímetro más y lograrían lo que habían querido durante tanto tiempo. Fubuki cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, no quería pensar en las consecuencias que abría después, sólo quería sentir que Tsunami si lo quería de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos pasos, tan perdidos estaban en el momento que ni cuenta se dieron que tenían compañía hasta que el espectador –que ni cuenta se dio que las personas allí estaban claramente ocupadas–, dijo

-nee, escuche un ruido muy fuerte, ¿ocurrió algo? –preguntó Keiji, un compañero de Fubuki, Tsunami se separó rápidamente del peli blanco sorprendido y feliz a la vez de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer

-no es nada –sonrió de pie y ayudo a Fubuki a ponerse de pie –sólo unos pequeños problemas con la leña, ¿nee Fubuki? –rió

-¿eh?, sí, eso –respondió distraído, no podía creer que estuvo tan cerca de haber besado a Tsunami, sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y sus mejillas ardían por el rubor, todavía estaba nervioso de solo imaginar la situación en la que habían estado hace sólo unos segundos, su Keiji hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, sólo un poco…no sabía que habría sido de él, de sólo pensarlo la piel se le ponía de gallina

- ¡Fu-bu-ki! –Lo llamó Tsunami, se encontraba frente a él, con una mirada que no demostraba mucha felicidad – ¡te estado llamando hace horas! –exageró

-lo siento mucho Tsunami-kun, estaba distraído

-si me di cuenta (¬¬)

-¿necesitas algo? –Tsunami negó con la cabeza

-sólo quería volver a escuchar el sonido de tu voz –sonrió el más alto al ver Fubuki se sonrojaba

-¿q-quieres tomar algo de chocolate caliente? –cambió de tema el peli blanco, últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre, en especial con el mayor

-seguro, puedes prepararlo mientras yo prendo la chimenea –sonrió Tsunami ofreciéndose, Fubuki sonrió agradecido, solo recién cayo en la cuenta de que Keiji ya no estaba junto a ellos

-nee, ¿y Keiji-san?

-¿Keiji? ¡Oh!, ¿el chico que vino hace unos segundos?, se fue hace rato, pero como estabas en trance ni cuenta te diste –le saco la lengua burlesco, Fubuki sólo sonrió divertido

-entonces, iré a la cocina, volveré en unos minutos

-muy bien, nos veremos acá entonces –sonrió Tsunami, Fubuki le correspondió y luego salió de la sala dejando al peli rosa solo junto a toda la leña esparcida por el piso.

Tsunami se dispuso a prender la chimenea, ya luego ordenaría el lugar, ahora estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente que podría morir de hipotermia. Tardó sólo unos cuantos minutos en prender la leña, a pesar de nunca haber prendido una chimenea, si había prendido fogatas en las playas, eran un poco más improvisadas, pero muy parecido. Sonrió complacido al ver el fuego y se acercó para calentarse, estuvo allí unos segundos y entonces comenzó a ordenar la habitación, o mejor dicho, recoger la madera tirada en el piso para volver a apilarla junto a la chimenea. Hizo todo rápidamente para ver a Fubuki lo más pronto posible, después de lo que había pasado cuando se cayó la leña, estaba casi seguro que el menor tenía sentimientos hacía el, sólo tenía que comprobarlo, si de verdad el peli blanco lo veía de esa forma iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, lo único que quería era tenerlo en sus brazos y besar esos apetitosos labios. Termino pronto y se dirigió a buscar la cocina

Todavía no terminaba de hacer el chocolate, sentía que había tardado horas en encontrar el chocolate en polvo, recién había comenzado a servir el agua hervida en los tazones, abrió el tarro de chocolate en polvo y saco una cuchara de las pequeñas. Entonces, cuando iba a sacar una cucharada del envase sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura y una cálida respiración en su cuello, la esencia de Tsunami nublo sus sentidos.

-ya termine de ordenar y la chimenea está prendida –le informó sonriente, había sentido como Fubuki se tensaba al sentir su contacto y observando de reojo logró ver un rubor leve, cada vez se sentía más seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondido

-g-gracias p-por ordenar, n-no era necesario –tartamudeo Fubuki nervioso por la cercanía

-no hay problema, pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte a preparar el chocolate, parece que te cuesta trabajo –dijo divertido, le gustaba pensar que el provocaba ese efecto en Fubuki

-n-no te preocupes, lo haré yo mismo –respondió Fubuki, preparó el chocolate caliente lo más rápido que pudo y una vez lo terminó le puso un par de malvaviscos a cada tazón

-se ve delicioso –sonrió Tsunami mientras se separaba de Fubuki (quien suspiro aliviado, cuando el mayor se acercaba a él se ponía demasiado nervioso) y tomaba su tazón _"aunque no tanto como lo pareces tú, quisiera saber si es asó, bueno, lo descubriré pronto" _pensó Tsunami mientras sonreía y luego probaba el chocolate –está muy bueno Fubuki, gracias

-n-no es nada –sonrió Fubuki

-mejor vamos al living, allí ha de estar más cálido –sugirió Tsunami, aún seguía teniendo bastante frío, en especial luego de que se separó del abrazo en el que tenía al menor

Fubuki asintió y ambos se fueron en silencio a la habitación nombrada con anterioridad. Una vez allí el menor se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones que había allí, pero el peli rosa no lo dejo y le dijo que mejor se sentaran frente al fuego, sería más romántico, después de decir eso sonrió divertido al ver como Fubuki se sonrojaba notablemente, estaba feliz de haber ido a visitar a su –por ahora– amigo, al principio no estaba muy seguro, pensaba que el peli blanco le diría algo como "¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no te invite" o tal vez "hubiera preferido que viniera Goenji", pero luego se dijo que debía hacerlo si las ansías por ver al menor eran tan grandes, además, Fubuki nunca diría algo como eso, fue ridículo incluso llegar a pensarlo. Ver lo alegre que se estaba Fubuki cuando lo vio y como se abalanzó a abrazarlo lo hizo realmente feliz, lo había sorprendido es cierto y esa sorpresa se notaba que lo hizo muy feliz, aunque haber llegado sin avisar no fue para nada una buena idea, se había estado congelando afuera por lo menos una media hora, como nunca había estado allí no tenía idea de donde era la escuela de su amigo. A pesar de todo, el recuerdo de la sincera sonrisa de Fubuki al verlo se quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea tomando su chocolate caliente en un cómodo y confortable silencio, pero por muy cómodo que Tsunami estuviera, estaba maltratando su cabeza pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación, es decir, quería hablar sobre lo que sentía, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar ¿hablar del clima tal vez?, no, demasiado tonto, podría comenzar con un acercamiento físico…si, eso iba a hacer. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor sintiendo como este se tensaba al principio pero luego se relajaba, eso era un avance, ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Sintió como Tsunami recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, no pudo evitar tensarse y ruborizarse al sentirlo tan cerca, pero estaba tan cómodo que no pudo evitar relajarse, sentía como los nudos se formaban en su estómago y como su pulso se aceleraba, la calidez que emitía el cuerpo del mayor era única. Pero, ¿a qué venía ese repentino acercamiento?, no era que le molestara ni nada, de hecho, estaba demasiado a gusto, ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero?, tal vez el mayor sólo quiso estar cerca de él, no tenía que haber una razón ¿o sí?, antes de que fuera capaz de responderse Tsunami interrumpió sus pensamientos

-nee Fubuki, ¿no te molestó que viniera a verte cierto? –sabía que no le había molestado, pero tenía una idea

-¿p-pero q-que di-dices Tsunami-kun?, por supuesto que no, es más, estoy muy feliz porque estás aquí, de verdad

-yo estoy feliz de que digas eso –le sonrió Tsunami a la vez que se separaba, dejando a ambos el calor del otro –tenía miedo de lo que podías pensar al venir yo tan repentinamente, estaba muy nervioso, pero los deseos de verte eran más grandes que mis nervios –se sinceró mientras sonreía de lado

-Tsunami-kun… –murmuró Fubuki sorprendido de lo que le decía el mayor, ¿por qué habría estado tan nervioso?, tal vez… ¿sentía lo mismo que él?, su corazón se aceleró tanto de sólo pensarlo que creyó que explotaría (aunque sabía que era imposible), deseaba tanto ser correspondido

-¿sabes Fubuki?, la primera vez que te vi, lo primero que pensé fue "ese chico se ve demasiado pequeño e indefenso como para jugar, alguien podría hacerle daño" –se rió levemente, el menor se sonrojo aún más –pero luego me demostraste que eras fuerte, muy fuerte, que puedes defenderte tu sólo, pero aun así seguía teniendo esos enormes deseos de protegerte, aun los tengo –dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en los cuales se veía la sinceridad con la que hablaba. ¿Acaso…se estaba declarando?, Fubuki no podía creer lo que oía, se sentía demasiado feliz en esos momentos –después descubrí porque sentía que debía protegerte, que no sólo que era un amor de amigos…que tú me gustabas, me gustas, que te amo –le dijo seriamente, entonces se sorprendió al ver como el menor comenzaba a llorar, nervioso sólo atinó a abrazarlo, se asustó al ver lágrimas caer por los ojos del peli blanco –lo siento lo siento, lamento si dije algo que te molestara, de verdad yo sólo…

-no es eso –negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba y secaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano –es sólo que, estoy tan feliz de que correspondas mis sentimientos –dijo con una enorme sonrisa sonrojado –sé que suena tonto, je je

-no, no es tonto para nada –le sonrió Tsunami

-yo…también te amo Tsunami, demasiado –le dijo Fubuki sonrojado

-me alegra oír eso –dijo Tsunami, entonces dejo el tazón de lado y lo que le quedaba de chocolate fue olvidado, tomo el rostro de Fubuki entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, acercó su rostro al del menor hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus corazones latían desbocados, ambos cerraron los ojos inconscientemente hasta que Tsunami cerró la distancia que había entre sus labios formando así un dulce y tierno beso, con el cual demostraban todo el amor que sentían por el otro, trataron de mantener el beso lo que más pudieron hasta que el aire fue más que necesario, separándose jadeantes pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros, Tsunami acercó a Fubuki a su pecho abrazándolo protectoramente como siempre quiso hacer , el peli blanco se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor a gusto, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Se quedaron así, frente al fuego de la chimenea, disfrutando de la compañía y la calidez del otro. Tsunami acariciando los cabellos de Fubuki, quien ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando el mayor habló interrumpiendo toda calma y quietud

-eso sí, la próxima vez, tú irás a visitarme, aquí hace demasiado frío –Fubuki no pudo evitar reír al escuchar lo dicho por el mayor, y sonriendo asintió

Entonces pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos hablando de cuando irían a la playa.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**Eso es todo!, subiré otro capi de "Un paso más cerca de ti" en un par de días, saludos a todos! ^^**


End file.
